The present invention relates to a lid operating device for switching a lid position between an open position and a closed position relative to a corresponding surface of a main body (an operation panel), and a storage device using the same.
FIG. 7 is a view showing a storage device 1 disposed in a console of a vehicle. In the storage device 1, a main body 2 has recesses 3 and 4 for storage at right and left sides, and corresponding lids 5 and 6 open and close the recesses 3 and 4. The recess 3 has a storage space larger than that of the recess 4. The recess 4 has a receptacle 7 with an opening at a bottom side thereof, and a socket 8, as shown in FIG. 1(b), is installed at the receptacle 7. The socket 8 is utilized as a power source connector for various types of equipments, which is accessible to an occupant as needed when the lid 6 is opened. The lid 6 is closed in no use state to prevent dust or the like from entering and ensure safety.
In such a lid operating device used in the storage device 1, the lid is usually urged in the opening direction with urging means. The lid is rotationally switched from the open position to the closed position against the urging force of the urging means. At the closed position, latching means provided on either the main body or the lid engages and secures a striker provided on the other of the two to maintain the closed condition. By releasing the engagement, the lid is automatically switched from the closed position to the open position by the urging means.
As the latching means, a push-push mechanism utilizing a heart-shaped cam, as disclosed in Patent Reference 1, is employed for ease of use. An operation thereof is characterized by an engaging mechanism for engaging the striker with a push operation of the lid in a closing direction and releasing the engagement with another push operation in the same direction.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-151023.
In the storage device 1, the lid 6 is held in the locked condition with a push operation in the closing direction and rotationally switched to the open position by releasing the engagement with another push operation, thereby causing the following problems. With the structure described above, the recess 4 is fully open when the lid 6 is at the open position, so that dust, small objects, or the like enter and short the socket 8, or a small child may insert a hand or finger and short the socket 8. As a countermeasure, the lid 6 may be always urged toward the closed position with the urging force of the urging means. In this case, it is necessary to provide a finger hooking member on an upper surface or a front end of the lid to rotate the lid 6 in the opening direction against the urging force, thereby deteriorating appearance. When the lid 6 is always urged in the closing direction, a part of a cord connected to the socket 8 entering the recess 4 is pinched between the main body 2 and the lid 6, thereby causing wear.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above problems in a simple manner and eliminate dust or inadvertent insertion of a hand or finger into the main body, thereby improving safety and reliability of a device while maintaining appearance and ease of use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.